


Like The Sunshine

by iheartpeterhale



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartpeterhale/pseuds/iheartpeterhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to the sun shining outside and maybe inside was something Mickey could get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I wrote this, but I did. Set after 4x07 them waking up the next day. (Obviously this isn't what's going to happen)

* * *

The sun started to rise on the South Side of Chicago on a another cold day, the sun shined though the broken blinds of Mickeys room as he slowly blinked his eyes open and let them fall on the sleeping red headed boy lying next to him. The memories of last night where still fresh in his mind, him picking up Ian off the snowy grounds of Chicago outside of a place he never thought he would ever have to go, but he did of course he did for Ian. He would never say it out loud but he would do anything for Ian, well at least now he would. Now that he knows in his heart that he loves him more than he ever thought he could. Mickey moved closer to the sleeping boy, and let his fingers trace his face. Ian let out a little sigh and pouted his lips, opening his eyes, before quickly closing them.

“I thought I dreamnt you.” He whispered still keeping his eyes close “How did you find me Mick?”

Mickey bit his bottom lip “That’s not important..”

“It is to me, did Mandy tell you where to find me?”

“Fuck man, what did I just say.” Mickey sat up leaning against the headboard lighting up a cigarette. He ran his hands down his face, letting out a long sigh. “Shit Ian, you have no idea. No idea of what I’ve been going though.”

Ian laughed at that “Yeah cause you’re not the only one with issues Mick. I mean look at where you found me.” He sat up and took the cigarette from his hands taking a puff. “Why did you bring me here?”

Mickey looked over at him “Where else was I supposed to take you? I wasn’t about to leave you, shit Ian I said what I meant last night..”

“Oh yeah and what was that?”

“That I-I spent the whole fucking day looking for your ass.. And trust me it was hard to find. Got me going into places that I rather not be in.”

Ian kept his eyes on the wall that was in front of him that was littered with different posters Mickey had collected throughout the years. “Did you miss me Mickey?” he said in a barely above whisper voice

“Something like that Ian, shit I’m not good at this”

Ian stood up from the bed picking up his shoes that Mickey must have token off him last night while he slept “I think I should go see my family now.” He said looking at Mickey

“I’ll come over later to check on you after I handle some shit..” Ian let a little smile form on his face

“Yeah okay..” he started to walk out before turning back around “Oh and Mick, I like it when you call me Ian.” he said before turning and leaving.

Mickey just sat on his bed, and for once he let himself fell happy knowing that this was just the beginning of an uphill battle that they will have to fight.


End file.
